fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Remilia Scarlet (Koumajou Densetsu)
Summary Remilia Scarlet is the main antagonist of the Castlevania-inspired Touhou Fangames, Koumajou Densetsu (紅魔城伝説; Legend of the Scarlet Devil Castle). She is a Vampire Lady, being the mistress of Sakuya Izayoi and Hong Meiling, the elder sister of Flandre Scarlet, and a close friend of the witch Patchouli Knowledge. She is childish, spoiled and arrogant, but also elegant and refined. Despite her appearance, she is a vampire, and as such one of the most powerful and threatening Youkai in Gensokyo. Throughout the games, she abandons the Scarlet Devil Mansion and replaces it with the Scarlet Devil Castle, declaring herself its Demon Lady. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least High 4-C, likely higher Name: Remilia Scarlet, The Scarlet Devil Origin: Koumajou Densetsu / Touhouvania Gender: Female Age: Around 500 Years Old Classification: Vampire, Youkai, Master of the Scarlet Devil Castle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Blood Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid; can regenerate from just her head), Transformation (Can transform into a flock of bats or a cloud of mist), Summoning (can summon and control devils), Weather Manipulation (Can release the Scarlet Mist), Danmaku, Energy Manipulation | Life & Death Manipulation (Absorbed the Saigyou Ayakashi, stated to have "United the Boundary Between Life & Death" by Yukari, and gained the power to exist in a state of living death) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Above both Sakuya and Patchouli. Stated to be the vampire from the Vampire Incident, who needed several of the strongest youkai in Gensokyo to defeat her, before the Spell Cards Rule was created. Matched Reimu and Marisa) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Absorbed the power of an incomplete Saigyou Ayakashi, which had been empowered by the energies liberated by the battles Sakuya Izayoi had with Alice Margatroid, Chen, Youmu Konpaku, Marisa Kirisame, Reimu Hakurei, Ran Yakumo and Yuyuko Saigyouji, as well as the fights some of them had previously had with Hong Meiling and Patchouli Knowledge) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Patchouli. Matches Reimu and Marisa) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Vampires are said to be able to uproot thousand-year old trees). Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class, likely higher Durability: Large Star level | At least Large Star level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Many Kilometers with Scarlet Mist | Small Country level (Extends to all of Gensokyo) Standard Equipment: Parasoul, Gungnir Spear Intelligence: Remilia is cunning, perceptive, and intelligent, having amassed knowledge and wisdom over 500 years. She is also extremely charismatic and quickly picked up on Yukari manipulating her during her trip to the Moon. Weaknesses: Remilia is burnt when exposed to sunlight or roasted soybeans, she can neither cross flowing water nor approach a broken holly branch or the head of a sardine. She is also incredibly overconfident. | Became corrupted by the Saigyou's Ayakashi's evil nature and cannot fully control her power Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulation of Fate:' Remilia apparently has the power to manipulate fate, although the specifics of this power have never been shown, as she has never been shown explicitly using it. Hieda no Akyuu has said that those in her vicinity seem to be followed by bad fortune. It also seems to be linked to the red chains she uses in some of her attacks. *'Witching Mist:' Remilia can release and shape a thick red mist that she can spread over a wide area. The mist itself is, according to Remilia and Patchouli, composed of minuscule, highly-dense jewels that bend light more than ordinary water droplets can. The wavelength of the refracted light drops past scarlet, and it is diffused and absorbed by the mist, giving it its distinctive scarlet coloration and its other name, the Scarlet Mist. Inhaling the mist makes humans quite ill. Remilia used it to blot out the sun so she could go outside without issue during the Scarlet Mist Incident (紅霧異変). *'Skill Cards:' **'Ceiling Fear:' Flies up to the ceiling and then falls back down to the ground at high speed. **'Chain Gang:' Creates a red, chain-shaped aura and fires it to chase after the enemy. **'Demon's Dinner Fork:' Throws magic bundled together in spear form. **'Demon Lord Arrow:' Rushes to the back wall and flies back to attack. **'Demon Lord Cradle:' A rush attack into the sky. **'Demon Lord Walk:' Uses her vampiric physical prowess to rush by at blinding speed and attack the enemy. **'Rocket Kick Upper:' Releases a high-speed wedge-shaped bullet from a kick. **'Servant Flier:' Uses magic circles to fire bat bullets. **'Stigmanizer:' Gathers magic and forms a cross, then throws it at the enemy in a jumping attack. **'Trickster Devil:' Blinks in behind the opponent and slices the enemy. **'Vampire Kiss:' Hugs the opponent and sucks their blood. *'Spell Cards:' **'Destiny "Miserable Fate":' Fire out many chains made from red aura that chase the enemy. **'Devil "Remilia Stretch":' Mows down the enemy with all her strength. The only way to avoid this move is to move out of range. As she says, "Isn't this an elegant move?" Broken moves are also vampiric in nature. **'Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir":' Remilia's most well-known spell card. She manifests a spearlike aura attack and uses it to pierce her opponent. It is incredibly fast. **'"Millennium Vampire":' Creates a magical aura that drains life from the opponent on hit. **'Night Lord "Dracula Cradle":' A technique where the user is surrounded with a red aura and becomes a bullet. **'Night Sign "Bad Lady Scramble":' Quickly jump up the wall, then ram the enemy with a spinning body blow. It can easily pierce through a barrage. **'Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle":' This technique which burns away the surroundings with a red aura can easily be used to turn the tables at a critical moment. *'Saigyou Ayakashi:' During the second Scarlet Devil Castle Incident, Yuyuko and Yukari secretly acted in conjunction to revive the Youkai Cherry Tree, Saigyou Ayakashi, and unbeknownst to Remilia, connected the tree's essence to the vampire. This greatly increased Remilia's power, though the Ayakashi's evil essence would slowly infect and corrupted Remilia turning her to madness and rage. **'Lifeforce Absorption:' As Sakuya would journey into the Scarlet Devil Castle, she would battle against various opponents, and encounter many allies like Hong Meiling, Patchouli Knowledge and Flandre Scarlet. With each battle they had, their released energies would be transferred to the Saigyou Ayakashi, feeding the tree with more and more power. When Remilia fully absorbed the Ayakashi's power, she obtained the energies of all the battles that led Sakuya to her. **'Manipulation of Life & Death:' As Yukari Yakumo herself stated, upon absorbing the Saigyou Ayakashi Remilia had "United the Boundaries of Life & Death". Through the tree's dark power, Remilia gained control over the lives and deaths of everyone in Gensokyo, and simultaneously came to exist outside life and death as we understand it. Theme Song: Rose-Killing Carmilla Key: Base | Saigyou Ayakashi Absorbed Gallery KoumajouCover.jpg KoumajouBite.jpg KoumaShip.jpg KoumajouArt.jpg KoumaSisters.jpg KoumaSisters3.jpg KoumaRemi3.jpg RemiliaFeetGrin.jpg BanpaiAkiraPortrait.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Koumajou Densetsu Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matthew Schroeder's Pages Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royalty Category:Spear Users Category:Touhou Project Category:Video Game Characters Category:Undead Category:Weapon Users Category:Vampires Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 4